concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bo Diddley Concerts 1950s
1955 21.03.55 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theater 22.03.55 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theater 23.03.55 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theater 24.03.55 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theater 25.03.55 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theater 20.05.55 - Boston, MA - Loew's State Theatre 21.05.55 - Boston, MA - Loew's State Theatre 22.05.55 - Boston, MA - Loew's State Theatre 23.05.55 - Boston, MA - Loew's State Theatre 24.05.55 - Boston, MA - Loew's State Theatre 25.05.55 - Boston, MA - Loew's State Theatre 26.05.55 - Boston, MA - Loew's State Theatre 28.05.55 - Providence, RI - Private Function 29.05.55 - Providence, RI - Private Function 30.05.55 - Providence, RI - Private Function 20.07.55 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theater 19.08.55 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theater September 27, 1955 Memorial Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN 17.10.55 - Detroit, MI - Madison Theatre 20.11.55 - New York, NY - Ed Sullivan Show 1956 27.01.56 - Pittsburgh, PA - Private Function 28.01.56 - Richmond, VA - Private Function 29.01.56 - Birmingham, AL - Private Function 30.01.56 - Chattanooga, TN - Private Function 31.01.56 - Charlotte, NC - Coliseum 01.02.56 - Columbia, SC - Private Function 02.02.56 - Raleigh, SC - Private Function 03.02.56 - Winston-Salem, SC - Private Function 04.02.56 - Norfolk, VA - Private Function 05.02.56 - Washington, DC - National Guard Armory 11.03.56 - Chicago, IL - Park City Bowl 14.03.56 - Washington, DC - Howard Theatre 15.03.56 - Washington, DC - Howard Theatre 16.03.56 - Washington, DC - Howard Theatre 17.03.56 - Washington, DC - Howard Theatre 18.03.56 - Washington, DC - Howard Theatre The Biggest Rock 'N' Roll Show of 1956 Talent: Bill Haley & Comets, Platters, Bo Diddley, Drifters, LaVern Baker, Clyde McPhatter, Big Joe Turner, Red Prysock, Shirley & Lee, Roy Hamilton, Five Keys, The Turbans, Frankie Lymon & Teenagers April 20, 1956 Hersheypark Arena, Hershey, PA April 21, 1956 Warner Theatre, Atlantic City, NJ April 22, 1956 Mosque, Richmond, VA (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) April 23, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, Norfolk, VA (2 shows) April 24, 1956 Catholic Youth Center, Scranton, PA (Bill Haley was punched in the eye as he left the stage) April 25, 1956 Arena, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows) April 26, 1956 County Center, White Plains, NY (An unruly crowd tonight as 5,000 people are turned away and those that make it in will not stay in their seats. An estimated 6,000 are in attendance. Haley is again assaulted as he leaves the stage) April 27, 1956 Mosque Theater, Newark, NJ April 28, 1956 Onondaga County War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY April 29, 1956 Forum, Montreal, QC (2 shows) April 30, 1956 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON May 1, 1956 Auditorium Theatre, Rochester, NY (2 shows) May 2, 1956 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY May 3, 1956 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (2 shows 7.30 & 10.30) May 4, 1956 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH (2 shows) May 5, 1956 Memorial Auditorium, Canton, OH (2 shows) May 6, 1956 Olympia Arena, Detroit, MI (2 shows 2.30 & 8.30) May 7, 1956 University Fieldhouse, Dayton, OH May 8, 1956 Arena, Cleveland, OH May 9, 1956 Gardens, Cincinnati, OH May 10, 1956 Indiana Theater, Indianapolis, IN (2 shows) May 11, 1956 International Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL May 12, 1956 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00) May 13, 1956 Music Hall, Kansas City, MO May 14, 1956 Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE May 15, 1956 Coliseum, Denver, CO May 16, 1956 Sportatorium, Dallas, TX May 17, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX May 18, 1956 Civic Auditorium, Houston, TX May 19, 1956 Loyola Field House, Loyola University, Baton Rouge, LA May 20, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, Birmingham, AL (The package arrived to find pickets outside the auditorium as the White Citizen's Council had urged whites to stay away from the show. A modest 5,000 ignore the pickets and attend the show, roughly half the crowd Haley drew last time he was in town) May 21, 1956 Chattanooga, TN May 22, 1956 Memorial Auditorium, Greenville, SC (Two shows are scheduled, however only the first show takes place, the second show is cancelled when a bomb is found in the hall) May 23, 1956 Memorial Auditorium, Raleigh, NC May 24, 1956 Ponce De Leon Stadium, Atlanta, GA May 25, 1956 Baseball Park, Jacksonville, FL May 26, 1956 Ft. Hesterly Armory, Tampa, FL May 27, 1956 Dinner Key Auditorium, Miami Beach, FL May 28, 1956 Sports Arena, Savannah, GA (Two shows are scheduled, however, blacks refuse to attend the second show and it is cancelled) May 29, 1956 Charlotte, NC May 30, 1956 Memorial Coliseum, Winston-Salem, NC May 31, 1956 Township Auditorium, Columbia, SC (2 shows) June 1, 1956 The Mosque, Richmond, VA June 2, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, Norfolk, VA (2 shows) June 3, 1956 National Guard Armory, Washington DC (2 shows) June 4, 1956 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (2 shows) June 5, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, Charleston, WV (2 shows 8.00 & 10.30) 25.06.56 - Hallendale, FL - Palms Club 26.06.56 - Hallendale, FL - Palms Club 27.06.56 - Hallendale, FL - Palms Club 28.06.56 - Hallendale, FL - Palms Club 29.06.56 - Hallendale, FL - Palms Club 30.06.56 - Hallendale, FL - Palms Club 24.08.56 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 25.08.56 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 26.08.56 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 27.08.56 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 28.08.56 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 29.08.56 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 19.10.56 - Washington, DC - Howard Theatre 20.10.56 - Washington, DC - Howard Theatre 21.10.56 - Washington, DC - Howard Theatre 22.10.56 - Washington, DC - Howard Theatre 23.10.56 - Washington, DC - Howard Theatre 24.10.56 - Washington, DC - Howard Theatre 29.10.56 - Detroit, MI - Graystone Ballroom 16.11.56 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 25.12.56 - Detroit, MI - Fox Theatre 26.12.56 - Detroit, MI - Fox Theatre 27.12.56 - Detroit, MI - Fox Theatre 28.12.56 - Detroit, MI - Flame Show Bar 29.12.56 - Detroit, MI - Flame Show Bar 30.12.56 - Detroit, MI - Flame Show Bar 31.12.56 - Detroit, MI - Flame Show Bar 1957 01.01.57 - Detroit, MI - Flame Show Bar 02.01.57 - Detroit, MI - Flame Show Bar 27.01.57 - Pittsburgh, PA - Private Function 28.01.57 - Richmond, VA - Private Function 29.01.57 - Birmingham, AL - Private Function 30.01.57 - Chattanooga, TN - Private Function 31.01.57 - Charlotte, NC - Private Function 01.02.57 - Columbia, SC - Private Function 02.02.57 - Raleigh, NC - Private Function 03.02.57 - Winston-Salem, NC - Private Function 13.03.57 - Philadelphia, PA - Uptown Theatre 22.03.57 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 23.03.57 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 24.03.57 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 25.03.57 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 26.03.57 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre April 19-27, 1957 Paramount Theater, Brooklyn, NY ("Alan Freed's Easter Jubilee") 08.05.57 - Pittsburgh, PA - Syria Mosque 01.06.57 - Washington, DC - Howard Theatre 02.06.57 - Washington, DC - Howard Theatre 03.06.57 - Washington, DC - Howard Theatre 04.06.57 - Washington, DC - Howard Theatre 05.06.57 - Washington, DC - Howard Theatre 14.06.57 - Charlotte, NC - Coliseum 15.06.57 - Knoxville, TN - Auditorium 16.06.57 - Birmingham, AL - Auditorium 17.06.57 - Louisville, KY - Private Function 18.06.57 - Chattanooga, TN - Private Function 19.06.57 - Greenville, SC - Private Function 20.06.57 - Kinston, NC - Private Function 30.06.57 - Bluefield, WV - Auditorium July 10, 1957 Memorial Auditorium, New Orleans, LA August 30-September 5, 1957 Apollo Theater, New York City, NY October 28, 1957 Memorial Auditorium, New Orleans, LA November 22, 1957 St. Anthony's Hall, Westport, CT December 25, 1957-January 2, 1958 Apollo Theater, New York City, NY (supported by Big Maybelle, The Moonglows, Drifters, Dells, Screamin' Jay Hawkins, Deltaires, Don & Dewey, Malley & Margot, Reuben Phillips Band & (MC) Bill Mercer) 1958 January 3-7, 1958 Howard Theatre, Washington, DC April 13, 1958 Auditorium, New Orleans, LA August 16-21, 1958 Howard Theatre, Washington, DC October 22-27, 1958 Apollo Theater, New York City, NY December 24-31, 1958 Lowe's State Theatre, New York City, NY 1959 23.01.59 - Columbus, OH - Private Function 24.01.59 - Indianapolis, IN - Private Function 25.01.59 - Youngstown, OH - Private Function 26.01.59 - Toronto, ON - Private Function 27.01.59 - Kitchener, ON - Private Function 28.01.59 - Rochester, NY - Private Function 29.01.59 - Scranton, PA - Private Function 30.01.59 - Washington, DC - Private Function 31.01.59 - Norfolk, VA - Private Function 02.02.59 - Winston-Salem, NC - Private Function 03.02.59 - Charlotte, NC - Private Function February 4, 1959 Baltimore Coliseum, Baltimore, MD ('The Biggest Show Of Stars For '59', 2 shows 8.00 & 11.00, with The Platters, Clyde McPhatter, Jimmy Clanton (filled in for Buddy Holly on The Winter Dance Party tour after his death so didn't play this gig), Little Anthony & The Imperials, Kalin Twins, The Crests, Duane Eddy, The Cadillacs, Stump & Stumpy, Johnny Olenn & The Blockbusters, Bo Diddley, Harold Cromer, Ella Johnson & Buddy Johnson and his Show Of Stars Orchestra) 05.02.59 - Pittsburgh, PA - Private Function 06.02.59 - Hershey, PA - Private Function 08.02.59 - Hartford, CT - Private Function March 5, 1959 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA Biggest Show of Stars of 1959 Spring Edition with Clyde McPhatter, Frankie Lymon, Lavern Baker, Lloyd Price, The Coasters, The Crests, Little Anthony & Imperials, Bo Diddley, The Chantrels, Wade Flemons, Bobby Hendricks, Clay Tyson March 28, 1959 New York City, NY March 29, 1959 The Mosque, Richmond, VA March 30, 1959 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC March 31, 1959 Norfolk, VA April 1, 1959 Memorial, Coliseum, Winston-Salem, NC April 2, 1959 Municipal Auditorium, Greenville, NC April 3, 1959 State Fair Arena, Raleigh, NC April 4, 1959 Augusta, GA April 4, 1959 Columbia Auditorium, Columbia, SC April 5, 1959 Birmingham, AL April 7, 1959 Sulpher Dell Ball Park, Nashville, TN April 10, 1959 Auditorium, Little Rock, AR April 13, 1959 Sportatorium, Dallas, TX April 15, 1959 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX April 16, 1959 Municipal Coliseum, Lubbock, TX April 17, 1959 Municipal Auditorium, Oklahoma City, OK April 19, 1959 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO April 20, 1959 Indiana Theater, Indianapolis, IN (2 shows 7.30 & 9.30) April 21, 1959 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH April 22, 1959 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (2 shows 7.30 & 10.30) April 23, 1959 Memorial Auditorium, Canton, OH April 25, 1959 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH 22.05.59 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 23.05.59 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 24.05.59 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 25.05.59 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 26.05.59 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 27.05.59 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 29.07.59 - Nashville, TN - Hippodrome 04.08.59 - New Orleans, LA - Lincoln Beach August 17, 1959 Municipal Auditorium, Topeka, KS December 25-31, 1959 Fox Theatre, Brooklyn, NY